I'll Be Your Hero
by michikittychan
Summary: England worries about America when all he's been doing is working for the past two weeks. America ends up fainting before he can get to his room, and england gets a call from france, and England immeadiatly rushes to America's aid. Rated T for language.


**I'll be your Hero**

**Hey guys, its kittychan here! So I've finally updated, and it's a request from my good friend Hannah! It'll be a bit before I write more final fantasy, but I assure you I'll be on it as soon as possible! And I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I'm trying, just bare with me! Anyways, enjoy! **

****

_This is getting ridiculous! _

America, currently knee deep in work, slammed his head on the desk. This was getting really frustrating. He put off his work for so long, that now he had so much to do in so little time.

It was ALL he had been doing for the past week, and it was seriously getting to him. He had planned to spend the week with England the week before, but no. He had to work. That's what really frustrated him; he wanted to be with England! Not doing stupid work that didn't even make any sense!

He had also been getting bad headaches lately. And that was getting to him too. He couldn't even concentrate with his head pounding, and if he took one more pill for it, he swore he would drop dead. It was getting bad, and the terrible thing was that he had no idea where they came from!

America would take a break, just for a little bit. So his headache would go away, and he could finally get his work done, so he could go see England.

Yes, that sounded like a plan.

****

It had been two weeks since he had seen America. TWO BLOODY WEEKS.

Now, England was glad America was FINALLY doing some work, but with the amount he had and trying to get it done in just two weeks (which is really hard to do, mind you), but it was worrying him, because he hadn't heard from him for a week now. Last week America scarcely answered him, but now America wasn't answering at all.

It worried England sick, but he trusted that America would be fine.

Well, that was a week ago, now he was just worried to death about his younger lover.

_Did I do something wrong? Did I say something to upset him? Does he not want to talk to me anymore? _

_NO! _That couldn't be it. England wouldn't accept it.

Maybe he'd just go visit, to check on America, to make sure he was okay!

_You bloody wanker, you're just worrying too much about that stupid git! _

England sighed; he'd just have to wait till he heard from America. He was fine a week ago, it couldn't be that bad. America was just concentrating on work; it was nothing to worry about. He would hear from him any minute now! Maybe a day or two, which would be okay.

Right?

****

It was 2 am now.

_2 freaking am, I need a break._

America sighed for about the 10 thousandth time that day. His head ache wouldn't go away no matter what he did. The dead line was three days from now. And he had almost all of his work done!

_Almost. _

This still didn't help that he hadn't talked to England in a while, and figured when he finally got to see him; he would be getting a scolding, and a really sore ass. The scolding would be boring, and the sore ass would suck, but at least getting the sore ass would be fun. That really didn't change anything though. He was so sexually frustrated, it wasn't even funny. He wanted England so bad, but he had to finish this, and then he could finally take that vacation with England!

_If he doesn't have work by the time I finish_

_Shit, I didn't even think about that!_

America slammed his head on the desk, for the millionth time that week it seemed. He was almost done. So close, he could feel it! But it wasn't enough, he wanted to be DONE, not almost finished! At least he was close to being finished, but it still sucked.

His head was now pounding like crazy, and he felt like he would faint if he even moved, it was that bad. But he had to get to bed so he could rest, because resting on a desk was NOT comfortable, and he figured that out a while ago…the hard way of course.

America finally succeeded in getting up, and now the hard part, walking to his room up the stairs and down the hall.

_Oh this should be interesting. _

As he walked out of his office, and up the stairs, he was doing great, till he was swaying and seeing stars.

America desperately tried to grab onto something to steady his movements, but he couldn't feel anything, and that was the moment when he tumbled to the ground, his head in a lot of pain. The worst part was he couldn't move. As his eyes closed, still on the ground, he wished England was here to pick him up and help him.

_England…_

****

It was 7 in the morning, and England just couldn't go back to sleep.

He was too busy worrying about the stupid git that he called his lover.

He still didn't hear from him, and it was just making him worry even more. It was a couple hours since he had finished his work, but he was still concerned. America was so important to him, since he had found him. Even though he had made him cry countless times, it just proved how much he loved him. He wouldn't have had him any other way, and he made sure America knew this.

He was snapped out of his thoughts to his phone going off violently, scaring the bloody hell out of him. Still, he calmly walked over to the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_EEEEEEENGLAAAAAAAND!"_

England blinked for a couple moments and then once he realized who it was, he answered…

"_What the bloody hell do you want, you stupid pervert!"(Yeah, he's talking to France)_

"_Awwww, that's no way to talk me! But I have some news that I'm pretty sure you would like to hear. Canada told me when he got back from America's house before we-"_

"_Don't want to hear the last part! But what's going on with America, I haven't heard from him for a while! Is he okay?"_

"_I think you should go there immediately, America isn't doing well, he's very ill. And he's been asking for you too. "_

England's eyes went wide, and once he heard this, he hung up his phone and took the first flight available to America.

****

England rushed into America's house trying to be as quiet as possible just in case he needed to be quiet. But that was hard to do seeing as he was worried as fuck, but he was still going to TRY to be respectful…

He ran up the stairs, respect damned, he just needed to see America, and he needed to see him NOW! He was so worried about him; it nearly killed him during the flight.

England opened the door, and what saw him make his eyes go wide, and sent his concern skyrocketing.

America was resting in his bed, face very red, and breathing heavily, and he looked like he was sweating too. He worked himself so hard and he got this in return! England would make sure the next time he had this much work, he would be there with him and helping him!

"_England…?"_

England looked over at the person who softly spoke his name, and was surprised to see America's eyes open, starting at him through hazy eyes.

"America!"

England rushed over to America, and sat on the side of his bed; resting his hand on America's to check his temperature, and boy, was it hot.

"Oh Alfred…your burning up! You're really sick aren't you? I'm here now, so you can relax, I'll do the rest of your work for you."

England blinked when America nodded his head no.

"_Gotta…do work. I gotta finish it…" _

"No. you are staying in this bed till you get better. I'm proud of you for getting all this work, but I don't want you to work yourself to death! Now sit back and REST! You won't be able to do anymore work in your condition for a bit. I'll take care of you."

America smiled, and snuggled his head into England's shoulder. England looked over, red dusting his cheeks, and smiled, softly petting America's soft brown hair.

"_Arthur…"_

England blinked yet again at his original name.

"Yes?"

"…_I love you"_

England smiled yet again. America always had ways to make him smile or laugh. He usually wasn't one to talk, but America could bring out the best and worst in him. No matter how opposite they are, in the end it always ended with an '_I love you' moment_. And he really wouldn't change anything about it.

"I love you too…Alfred."

America smiled again and wrapped his arms around England, bringing him closer, and snuggling into his chest. America loved it when England would let him snuggle with him. It wasn't rare, but it wasn't all the time. He certainly wouldn't change anything about the elder, because he was quite content with the way Arthur was, but sometimes he wish he would cuddle more. Of course, there were little things that bothered England too. But that was present in every relationship.

They would have their fights, yes. But every couple does. It's only natural to fight. If you didn't, then that proves that the relationship didn't matter to you, because you wouldn't say anything about your feelings towards one another. They would fight about big things, and argue a little bit about the little things. But he knew it was normal, so he had no problem.

And plus, it wouldn't be funny if he didn't piss off England once in a while. It was just too fun to see his face get flushed, and to hear his voice rise. And sometimes England could rile him up…if he tried, and pushed the right buttons. Which he certainly knew what they were.

"England…I'll be your hero again soon, okay?"

England chuckled and ruffled Alfred's hair, in turn, making the other pout.

"What's so funny?" America huffed.

"You don't always have to be a hero. This time I'll be your hero."

America blinked, and then smiled. He never thought England would actually say something like that, but it was sweet. It meant a lot more to him then Arthur might have though.

"I never thought I would hear you say something like that…thank you."

England smiled, which seemed like the 40 thousandth time that day, but he didn't care. With America, it just came naturally. America spoke again.

"I love you."

England smiled, again.

"I love you too. Every hero needs his own hero too, you know."

America smiled.

"Yeah…you're right."

America dozed off against England's chest, sleeping soundly. England smiled and rested his chin on America's head, gently wrapping his arms around his lover. He didn't care if he was going to get sick too, he just wanted to be with America.

England closed his eyes, chuckling softly at the thought of being a super hero America always mentioned in the comic books. Soon, England dozed off too.

_I'll be your hero forever…sick or not. _

****

**End! Okay I think I did really well this time! I'm really proud of myself actually! And I have reasons too, this is possibly one of the best written stories I've ever written. Yes, I'm working on some other stories too, so hold yer horsiness! ^.^ since this isn't part of the story, I can be terrible at this part, I gave myself permission xD anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed this story! Because I know I enjoyed writing it! And I'm doing yet another request from Hannah, so stay tuned for some Sweden and Finland love! Oh, and if you have any requests, feel free to ask! I'll do my best to make it amazing! You just gotta tell me the pairing first! And how you want it written, so I don't do the opposite of what you want! And thank you reviewers for my Firion/Tidus stores! I love you all! You're reviews mean a lot! And I'll be working on those soon! I just have some requests to finish and will be on track soon! So stay tuned for that too! Love you all! :D **

**Xoxo Kittychan! ^.^ **

**Ps: and if you wanna be friends, and talk and stuff, just message me :3 **


End file.
